Delioria
by verday
Summary: The Thunder Legion went on a mission which involved Lamia Scales taking Gray along to stop a Dark Guild from raising a demon from some of their pasts using their own memories.
1. The mission

Deliora

"Uh gah," a tall blond man with headphones on either ear that had lighting bolts there groaned trying hard not to puke on any of his companies.

A woman with light brown hair and gray eyes hidden by sharp glasses rubbed the poor man's back trying to comfort him. A man with a knight's helmet smirked and called, " So are you copying Natsu boss?"

"Bixlow," a man with green hair that kept one of his eyes covered scowled."Laxus if far more superior than that pink hair brute."

"Lighten up I was just making a joke, Freed," the man named Bixlow chuckled, "besides even I know he's better than that pink hair brat."

"You shouldn't make those kinds of jokes Bixlow," the woman scolded as she swept a strand of her light brown wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Ah come on I was just trying to lighten the mood for our extra member here," Bixlow stated jerking his thumb to the person sitting on the far end right next to where the four companies were.

The black hair teen glared at the older people who had forced him along with them. "Next time you should ask me and not threaten to turn me into a stone sculpture if you just wanted my help," the black hair teen stated.

"Don't ugh be like that gah Gray," the motion sick man said.

"Yes Gray," the green hair man stated, "you should be proud that Laxus even considered you as temporarily apart of our team. He was even generous enough to promise you a cut of the reward for working with us."

The raven hair teen said nothing as he looked back at the window. He knew the three Laxus supporters, the Thunder Legion Members, were probably glaring daggers at the him, but he could care less. They threaten to turn him into a statue if he didn't come, offered a fraction of the reward if he did, but no where did they mention what the hell the mission was.

* * *

An hour or so later they finally stopped a small village in the center of nowhere with a large forest behind it. A mountain stood right behind them and the Thunder Legion stood tall as any Fairy Tail wizard that was ready for battle would be. "Alright guys," Laxus stated to his team plus one, "lets hurry to the meeting spot before Lamia Scale. Gray we'll explain what the mission is there."

The very dark blue eye teen nodded silently, pausing Laxus looked the teen over before finally nodding sharply. "Alright lets go," Laxus ended.

The rest of the Thunder Legion nodded just as sharply following him through town. Gray came up the rear following silently puzzled by why Lamia Scale would even be here too. He grimace as he thought of one of Lamia Scale's wizards that he had learned magic with in the distant past, Lyon Bastion. Lyon and Gray never really got along great, heck anytime they saw each other both boys fought. Then again most of Gray's friends fought, he was no exception to that rule. Bixlow turned to Gray and stated, "Hey Gray do us all a favor and try not to lose your clothes, we don't want to draw a lot of attention."

"It's a habit," Gray shrugged, "I don't even know when I strip most of the time."

"Still we need to keep a low profile," Laxus agreed, "Freed can I trust you to make sure of that?"

"You need only to ask Laxus and I will do whatever you ask of me," Freed answered smiling happily.

Gray rolled his eyes and when his eyes looked at a cafe he saw a familiar person sitting there drinking something not even noticing the group. Who wouldn't notice white hair especially in a place as hot and humid as this? Gray didn't say anything as they continued forward to an unknown destination.

* * *

After a hour passed they arrived to a ruin site no one was around. A large pillar laid on its side surrounded by stone walls each somehow connected, but there was still large spaces enough for them to walk into it. "Now," Laxus stated, "Gray our mission is to work with Lamia Scale to make sure a monster doesn't get revived. We haven't got a lot of details but apparently the Lamia Scale people know more than we do."

"We were hoping to convince them to pool information with us," Evergreen stated.

"Which is where you come in Gray," Bixlow stated leaning on one of the teen's shoulders. "We heard that you know someone in Lamia Scales."

"We hoped that you could perhaps act as the middle-man for us," Freed stated, "it would go a lot smoother if we indeed have someone to keep the peace."

"Look if you guys haven't noticed I'm not exactly like Erza," Gray stated, "heck Natsu and me can even look at each other for two seconds without fighting. As for the Lamia Scale member that I know we just learned magic together, he hates as much as Natsu and I fight."

"We're desperate here," Evergreen stated, "as long as we can at least get a bit of information we don't care how we get it."

Before Gray could say anything else the group heard crunching of gravel telling them that someone was approaching. All of them turned around and Laxus' group saw the white hair male that Gray saw in the cafe along with an older woman with dark pink hair, a cold looking guy with blue hair and the largest eyebrows any of the Fairy Tail members had ever seen, a lanky man with his hands in his pocket wearing no shirt and well groomed hair with two dog ears sticking up, and lastly a small girl with dark pink hair and a nice smile. The white hair male, looked over the Fairies and narrowed his eyes when he saw the raven hair teen. "What are you doing here Gray," the white hair man demanded. "I didn't hear anything about you being here."

"I was forced here Lyon," Gray stated, "apparently I'm the negotiator."

"Go home Gray," Lyon stated glaring at the teen. "You're a hindrance to this request."

Laxus stepped forward and stated, "I'm the leader of the Fairy Tail side of this group. I can vouch for Gray's ability to handle his self."

Lyon glared at Laxus and demanded, "Do you truly have no idea what kind of demon they plan to revive? Or even how it will effect Gray at all?"

"Hold on Lyon," Gray stated, "are you trying to say they're trying to revive Deliora?"

The four older Lamia Scale members exchanged glances and that was all Gray needed. Gray grinned his teeth and shook in furry. The dark pink hair woman said, "We were trying not to involve you . . . out of love."

"Yes love," the youngest one echoed both clasped their hands together sweetly.

"Gray can handle whatever this thing is," Evergreen stated simply. "He was there when the dragons attacked that city after all."

"Yes and before Ultear rewound time he died," Lyon stated clenching his hands together tightly. "Which is exactly one of the reasons I want him out of here."

"I won't die again," Gray stated, "I swore to Ul and Ultear I would live my fullest. I am also a Fairy Tail wizard and we don't run from anything."

The other Fairy Tail wizards nodded in agreement. Lyon sighed but still argued, "This isn't about being apart of Fairy Tail or Lamia Scales I am telling you to leave for your own safety."

"If it's his safety you're worried about that don't worry about it," Laxus stated, "we of Fairy Tail always protect one another. If you mess with one of us you get the anger of our entire guild ten fold."

"Besides that Laxus here is a dragon slayer the same as Natsu," Gray stated, "and you remember the games."

"Lyon I don't think you will convince him any time soon," the guy with large eyebrows, Yuka, stated. "We might as well get used to it."

"Anyways weren't you just saying how you were hoping to see Gray again," the lanky man, Toby asked. "Well now you don't need to go to Fairy Tail."

"I said Juvia," Lyon stated, "the beautiful Juvia. Though I have no idea what she sees in you Gray."

"Leave me out of that," Gray sighed.

He knew Lyon liked Juvia, a blue hair water wizard that's entire body was made entirely of water. Not only that she also made it rain whenever she was upset. Gray couldn't handle it when his Lyon the icy man with ice powers acted just like the rain woman. Laxus cleared his throat and asked, "This Deliora person-."

Gray cut off the lighting dragon slayer and corrected, "Deliora was not human in any way it was a true and utter monster. It destroyed many homes and towns up in the northern countries."

"It killed our parents and our families," Toby said uncharacteristically in a sad voice. "We're grateful for it finally being destroyed though."

"Even if it wasn't by the hands we hoped for," Yuka stated turning his head to look at Gray pointedly.

Sherry sighed, "I heard only one person actually survived all that destruction, right Lyon?"

"Yes," Lyon nodded, "only one person did."

Evergreen pressed her lips thinking of how bad the dragon attack was and wondered how it compared to the monster's attack especially for young eyes. Gray's hand shook going unnoticed by his fellow Fairy Tail members. "So we just need to take down the group before it actually brings this monster to life," Bixlow shrugged. "Well since we got a dragon slayer here it shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay than lets make a plan," Laxus stated, "Freed any suggestions?"

"First off we need to find whoever it is that plans to raise such a monster," Freed stated. "Maybe we need bait to lure them in the open."

Gray, Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka looked at one another. They all knew that it would have to be one of them. "How about we split up," Evergreen suggested, "I doubt that they come out if we're all together like this."

"True," Lyon agreed, "however how do we decide our groups?"

"I'll be with Sherry," Cheria, the small girl with dark pink hair announced grabbing her cousin's arm.

Lyon smiled at the small girl and nodded to her. Evergreen frowned, true she _really_ didn't want to be with that "love" girl that much, but she didn't want to be with one of those guys. "I'll pair up with Gray," Evergreen stated flipping her hair off her shoulders.

"Yuka was it," Freed asked, "shall we pair up as well?"

Yuka nodded in response, and Bixlow asked Toby, "Mind if we pair up dog boy?"

Toby cocked his head and Lyon said in his place, "It would be for the best."

Leaving Lyon and Laxus as a pair. "Alright then," Laxus stated, "we'll each head a different way and hope for the best. If you are attack send a signal into the sky to allow the others to know."

Everyone nodded and they slit into their assigned pairs.


	2. Master Mind

"Why is it I had to pair up with someone like you," Evergreen complained as they walked down the large slope while all the others had gotten much easier paths.

"Would you have rather pair up with Lyon or bushy brows, maybe even the dumb guy with dog ears," Gray asked sarcastically.

Evergreen frowned at the raven hair teen who was purposely keeping his distance between them. "You know I wouldn't," she practically growled, "all I'm saying is there were two girls why couldn't I have been with them!?"

Gray shrugged, "It can't be helped Cheria and Sherry are cousins, and despite being a god slayer she's still a little girl like Wendy."

Evergreen sighed knowing the ice wizard was right, it would have been rude of her to split them up, and she highly doubted she could handle either of those dark pink hair girls- with them saying something about love every time they talked. She looked over at Gray pressing her lips thinking if she should ask a question that had bothered her since they all met. Normally she would be straight forward and ask since that was the type of girl she was, but the way had been behaving since the mention of this creature's name had got her wondering. "What is it," Gray asked noticing her lingering gaze.

"Nothing," Evergreen said slightly scraping her delicate lips, "I just was wondering how you know them."

"Don't you remember they were in the Magic Games with Lyon," Gray shrugged.

"Ha," she laughed, "do you take me for a fool? The way all of you were talking it seemed like you have a history, and by the way you acted so award towards them it mustn't have been good."

Gray gritted his teeth, she wasn't an S-class wizard, but she was smart enough. Gray said slowly, "We just didn't see eye to eye when we met up again is all. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not giving you a—-," she started, but a gleaming metal blade came out of nowhere embedding its self into a tree that stood close by.

If she had taken a step more she wouldn't be breathing any longer. Evergreen turned her head to see where the blade had come from. As she did she saw more glimmers of sunlight dancing off of metal. Instead of staying still like a good target she jumped back taking to the air. The metal blades landed just where she was. Gray brought his hands together and called out his spell, "Ice make: shield."

A giant shield came up as more knives had come towards him. "Gray," Evergreen shouted, "send up a signal!"

Gray nodded and then brought his hands together once again, but that was as far as he could get as he was suddenly grabbed by one of the trees. "A wood doll," Gray called out as he saw the face on the tree he knew one person that had made one once to strangle him back when he and some others fought the Oracion Seis.

He let his icy powers freeze a small area around him, and froze the wooden branch that had ensnared him. He shattered it as if it was made of glass landing on the ground again. The sky suddenly was littered with all the other groups signaling that they too were in trouble. "Damn it," Gray shouted.

A man appeared on the branch that had just been shattered. "Gray Fullbuster," the man called looking straight at the ice make wizard. "One of the Delioria Children."

Gray frowned as he looked up at the man. The man held a hand up in front of him and his magic circle appeared. Gray stiffened ready for whatever doll this man created. However the doll the man had made next was one he could never escape, his own shadow. Evergreen crossed her hands like a "x", and called out, "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

Flashes of magic light bullets rained down at the man. He jumped away to dodge, and released his spell that was holding Gray. Evergreen swooped in low and pulled the icy boy up who was considerblely lighter than the man in the guild she had partnered up with on the S-Class test on Sirius Island (I looked it up this is the name of the island.) "Damn we need to go help Laxus," she proclaimed going to the area she saw the lighting bolt.

"Don't worry," Gray told her, "Lyon is capable enough to support him. Lyon is a S-Class wizard at Lamia Scale."

Evergreen looked at the boy she was carrying and saw no trace of fear or even worry. It was if he wasn't the least bit scared for any of the others. _No_ she corrected herself _he trusts them as much as he trust us._

Evergreen turned around back to their adversary. She asked him desperately, "Do you have an actual plan?"

"Sort of," he answered and put his hands together as they passed over the person that had attacked them.

As she dropped him he shouted, "Ice make: Geyser!"

No sooner did either of his hands touch the ground did a huge foundation of ice as sharp as any sword sprang up. It didn't hit the man, but he knew the others saw it as well. Gray saw the man's eye's narrow and Evergreen who was waiting up above fired her Leprechaun magic. However she only managed to make him lose his cloak. Gray smirked, "Now we at least know-."

He stopped as he saw who it was, it was a man he knew one he had feared for the longest while as a child. "Gray," Evergreen called waving her hand in front of his face.

Recovering from his shock he glared at him. "So it was you huh," Gray growled.

"I'm grateful for you recognizing me boy," the man with hair, that might have been all black at one point in time, had gray streaks.

His eyes looked down at Gray as if he was a mouse and himself the cat. "Gray," Ever called, "mind explaining things to me."

"Just another bad memory," Gray stated, "when I met this guy he used to go on and on about defeating the greatest monster of all time."

"Yes," the man answered, "all of it was ruined by you! If you weren't alive my dream would still be able to be completed! But I found away to both bring back what you destroyed."

Gray tsked and suddenly another man appeared beside their opponent. "I finished Master Delmore," the new man stated as he knelt down beside the man he was referring.

"That was quicker than I thought," Master Delmore commented.

"The target took out the one that was suppose to protect him, and from then it was child's play," the man answered, "after all it was like you said he was an idiot."

Gray clenched his teeth feeling a bit annoyed at the idiot he was referring to, Toby.

The man turned his attention to the Fairies and a smell entered their noses that wasn't there before. Gray who had once met a wizard that used smells as his magic clasped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late as they both lost conciousness. As Gray's eyes closed he saw a pair of feet enter his darkening view. _Just like before_ Gray thought weakly.


	3. Capture

**Sorry it took so long for an update! Thanks for your patience and support!**

As Gray opened his eyes he saw his left arm right in front of his face. On his wrist was a cuff with runes inscribed into it. "Damn it," Gray frowned as he tried to freeze the cuff to escape, but instead of freezing the runes lit up in a blue tint.

"Gray," he heard a familiar voice call out in the direction he was staring, but further down.

Gray struggled to sit up just to find he was only able to lift his head a bit. He saw two separate cells one on the left and other on his right. In the one on the left was Lyon,and the rest from Lamia Scale, and the one on the right held Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion. Lyon looked at the younger student and grabbed the bars in desperation. Electric sparked from the bars and the runes on the cuffs that held Gray turned yellow, and the electric leap from the bars to the younger teen. "Gah," Gray screamed as he was shocked.

"GRAY," both the Fairy Tail wizards and Lamia Scale wizards shouted out moving as close as they could to the bars without touching them.

As soon as the sparks vanished the black hair teen huffed refusing to give up. The door that led to them suddenly opened and in came the figure from his past that he had desperately tried to forget. "Looks like the star is awake," the man chuckled as he came closer to Gray who shifted as he sensed the man's ill intentions.

As the man approached he kicked the trapped ice wizard as hard as he possibly could in the ribs. "You bastard," Laxus shouted as he almost grabbed the metal bars, but was held back by both Freed and Bixlow.

The man turned towards the dragon slayer and crackled louder. "Looks like Fairy Tail's reputation was sorely over estimated," the man said.

"Fairy Tail gets even," Evergreen stated glaring at the man, "if you hurt one of us we will pay you a thousand times over.

"That's right," Freed promised in a dark tone. "We are not a guild to mess with."

Lyon's fist balled at his side as he watched these fearless fairies sound so unmovable even in the face of utter danger. Chelia put a hand on the white hair man's arm, and he shook his head gaining his composure. The man walked back over to the younger ice wizard who had a frightened face one he had only seen once before. "Leave him alone," Lyon shouted as he stepped forward, but the man didn't even pause at the wizard's voice.

The man once again kicked Gray, but he didn't just stop with kicking the raven hair teen in the ribs like before. Instead he kicked the teen in the face catching the young ice wizard's nose with the point of his shoe. "It's your fault," the master of the dark guild proclaimed in a dark voice as if he was possessed by an unknown creature as he continued to rain his kicks to the defenseless teen.

Gray didn't make a sound other than the grunts as he was used as a punching bag. Wounds began to open as blood tinkled down his face and his gut, dark bruises appeared on his pale skin that painted him in splotches. Gray simply closed his eyes waiting to pass out from either lose of blood or too much pain. "Master Delmore," a voice called and they saw a man leaning against a wall relaxed as if he was there for some time. "Need I remind you that we need the boy awake through the entire process or it will fall apart?"

Lyon frowned, he could have sworn he had heard that name before, but from where it escaped him. With one final kick harder than any of the others he left the suffering teen who was unfortunately awake. "I will return," Master Delmore promised turning to the captured wizards. "Next time I will finish what I started."

Gray waited until the door to their escape had closed before opening his eyes. "Gray," Evergreen called out with tears trying to escape her eyes, "are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright," Lyon replied angrily. "Are all you Fairy Tail wizards half-baked!?"

"Oh like you aren't," Laxus challenged. "If I remember correctly as soon as you saw the giant ice range you ditched me running straight that way."

Lyon clenched his hands at his side once more and replied in a shaken voice, "He shouldn't have been here in the first place. "Lyon I chose to be here," Gray, the person in question, replied honestly. "Besides Delmore Waterheart would have either taken me when I was on a mission, or from my own house. Either way Lyon this is the exact same predicament we would have wound up in from the get go."

"Not necessarily," Yuka spoke up.

"I agree," Freed nodded, "from the idiot we fought he didn't seem to really care if there were people from _this_ Delioria monster."

"Then how were you defeated," Bixlow asked the green hair man who stood next to him.

"Our magic was incompatible," Yuka sighed, "we got in one another way the entire time."

"Hey us too," Toby shouted out.

Evergreen rolled her eyes and said, "From what Gray and I heard from the guy that defeated you. You managed to take out Bixlow with your claws or whatever."

Toby folded his arms and cocked his head and asked, "I did?"

Chelia, Lyon, Sherry, and Yuka sighed shaking their heads. They all knew they should have figured that Toby would mess up like this, but they didn't figure it would be exactly like this. "Right now," Gray spoke up we need to figure out how to get out of this.

"Right," Laxus agreed, and then turned to Lyon. "You're an ice wizard right?"

"That is correct," Lyon stated nodding his head, "but I do believe we had already said as much quiet a few times already Mr. Dragon Slayer."

Laxus chose to ignore the sarcastic tone in the Lamia Scale ice wizard's voice and asked, "Do you think you can freeze the bars all the way over here?"

"Why would I try over there and not over here first," Lyon asked.

"He can," Gray answered, "after all we were both taught by the same teacher right?"

"Hey I want some answers here," Evergreen shouted to the raven hair ice wizard. "Exactly who is that man, how do you know him, and why does the air turn awkward whenever you're around the Lamia Scale members!?"

Evergreen huffed as she finished her outburst. Her team members turned to her, not at all surprised by her angry outburst, but that she had just asked all the questions they all wanted to know. "You didn't tell them about Galuna Island," Lyon asked the younger student.

"It's your business if you want them to know," Gray shrugged wincing as he regretted that sudden decision.

Lyon sighed, "I think that you should start with our current target Gray. I don't know him either meaning you either met him when you joined Fairy Tail or when you left on you journey _to_ Fairy Tail after Ur's death."

Gray pressed his lips and sighed, "Alright I'll tell you


	4. Delmore Waterheart's mission

**Hey Verday here! I just wanted to let you know that this is Gray talking about the past so there is going to be a few interruptions from those around him I hope you find it humorous though.**

 _It all started the day Lyon's and my master sealed up the monster Delioria. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. I knew her last words were to head west, but I just couldn't exactly bring myself to move forward. Lyon and me . . . parted under bad circumstances even though we were never under good ones._

"Seriously," Evergreen interrupted casting a perplexed glance to the snowy hair ice wizard standing across from her.

From the way Gray spoke of the older pupil it sounded like he was close to him.

 _I was just wandering around trying to hold onto something even if it was just a small thing I would have been happy to just follow it. Eventually I came across a town that was way out of the way that most wouldn't even find it. It wasn't even on a map. Trust me I even looked for it once I came to Fairy Tail. That's also where I found this guy Delmore Waterheart._

* * *

Everyone around him straightened up at the mere mention of the one who had trapped them and harmed the raven hair ice wizard.

 _Back then he wasn't even a wizard just an older man at least twenty or so. I mus of been a real sight then because Delmore just took me in. Well any ways when I was strong enough I eventually trusted him enough to tell him my story. I didn't tell him about Delioria trapped in the Ice Shell that was my first mistake. All the while I stayed with him he kept talking about destroying a certain creature that was famous, but he never told me what._

"So what was it," Lyon demanded crossing his arms.

"I'm getting there," Gray shouted raising up, but immediately regretted it as he winced in pain.

He tried to cover his open wound with his hands, but remembered they were bound. He took a deep breath in and out waiting until the pain was bearable.

 _One day . . . while the two of us were out scavenging for food for the village we stumble across a group of people who were from the same village Ur died to protect. Of course they recognized me as one of the two who were with Ur the same day she sealed the monster away. He listened to their tale about Delioria and when he heard about Delioria being defeated he insisted on going there. Of course since he didn't have any magic I went with him so he wouldn't die from any creatures. I still don't regret that decision though even if it meant what happen next would still happen. So we went back to the place where Delioria was sealed up. I didn't see anyone other than us there, not even you Lyon._

"I left the next day that you had," Lyon answered. "I still wasn't going to give up on my dream that day."

Gray chuckled, "And you haven't changed a bit."

"What's that suppose to mean," Lyon demanded icily, narrowing his eyes at the younger pupil of Ur.

"Nothing it's just you're still stubborn," Gray answered.

"Just continue wit your story," Laxus stated with a sigh.

 _The demon was there still trapped in the Ice Shell, but when Delmore saw it . . . I guess the best word for it was berserk._

* * *

Lyon's eyes narrowed and he remembered the way he acted when Gray had tried to stop his revenge against the demon. He still deeply regretted how he behaved then. His knuckles turned white tightening as he thought of how similar the man and him had acted.

 _He attacked the ice with anything he could. I. . . tried to stop him and then told him what had happened that day. How it was all my fault that Ur was dead and how she had stopped the monster. He began to choke me and I couldn't bring myself to do anything to stop him. I was lucky to just pass out._

"I thought he loved you," Sherry exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Far from it," Gray stated closing his eyes sadly. "He was just using me as bait or something, of course I didn't find that out until much much later."

"So what happened next," Laxus asked.

"Not much by the time I awoke he was gone," Gray answered with a sigh. "Sorry but that's all there is. I decided that maybe it would be better if I got stronger that way I wouldn't have to be betrayed over and over again. I went west and eventually wound up at Fairy Tail. He must still be mad about me holding the truth from him or maybe he just wants to prove himself."

* * *

"Or perhaps he's mad like I was at your choice," Lyon said silently looking down at his feet in shame.

"Yeah I agree," Yuka nodded.

"Hold on what are you talking about," Bixlow asked.

"On Galuna Island I attempted to revive Delioria by melting the ice of the Ice Shell," Lyon answered. "By chance I met up with Gray, and the pyro. If it wasn't for Natsu, Gray might not be here at all. Since he attempted to use the Ice Shell to reseal the demon once it had escaped.

"However it doesn't explain how come you are the only one who's trapped like this," Evergreen stated crossing her arms, "Or what type of magic he plans to use,"

"I think I know," Lyon answered, "during my seven years away I was researching on how to defeat the monster Delioria and I came across a sacrificial forbidden spell. If that's the spell he plans to use it means he doesn't plan to defeat the monster in a sense but the memory of the monster. However the one whose memory is used is transformed into the monster. In other words he plans to kill Gray along with the monster. Even as far gone as I was at that time I would never would have used that type of spell on him. If he's planning on using that spell than I will destroy him."

"Your speaking my language now," Laxus chuckled creepily and he grabbed the bars.

"Stop it you idiot," Lyon shouted stopping himself before he too grabbed the bars. "You'll hurt Gray!"

Laxus chuckled, "Didn't you know I'm a Lighting Dragon Slayer. I get stronger by eating electricity."

Gray shouted to Lyon, "Hey freeze the bars so Laxus can break the bars easier."

Lyon chuckled and said in a relieved voice, "Don't put me on your level after all I can do better than that."

Ice crept along the floor freezing not only the bars that held Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail wizards, but the chains on Gray's hands. Laxus broke the bars easily and sighed patting his belly. "I think Natsu would say something like 'I'm all fired up' in this sort of situation," Laxus stated with a chuckle as Gray pulled free from the wall.

"Nah it's 'I have a fire in my belly'," Gray answered with a chuckle.

"Let me see you cuffs," Freed ordered as he walked over to Gray.

Gray sighed as he held up his wrists so the green hair man could look at them. Freed nodded his head, "This is why I hate novices." Freed pulled out his sword. "This will hurt Gray, but it will get rid of the cuffs so you can fight too."

"Just do it already," Gray stated impatiently.

Freed nodded and chanted, "Dark Ecriture: Fire!"

Lyon flinched as he watched as fire burn not only Gray but the cuffs around his wrists. Gray winced, and in a few seconds the cuffs were gone as was the fire. Gray huffed and puffed before he staggered to the left where Lyon was. As Gray leaned over almost falling Lyon caught him supporting his fellow Ice Wizard. Gray chuckled, "I felt hotter flames than that. I'll be fine in a while."

"I don't think so," Freed answered, "it was a side effect from the magic runes. It will temporary deplete you magic to only enough to keep you alive. For now I vote we leave this cell. We don't know when this Delmore will return."

Everyone nodded and Lyon handed Gray over to Toby who carefully supported the raven hair youth. Lyon froze the door as Bixlow's "babies" blasted it down. "Now lets pay them back for the hospitallity this Delmore guy gave our Fullbuster," Laxus suggested as sparks of lighting played along his arms traveling upwards to his spiky yellow hair.

Lyon stated, "Normally I would call for a temporary retreat. However he has hurt one of the students of Ur. That in its self is a sin I will not forgive that easily."

"In the name of love I will fight along side Lyon," Sherry stated passionately.

"Where ever the Cold Emperor goes we will follow," Yuka stated nodding his head.

"That's right," Toby shouted nearly letting the weaken wizard fall before he realized his mistake.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Lyon sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then we're all in agreement," Laxus summed, "lets go take this guy down!"


	5. Author's note

**Verday here for those that are following my story _Delioria_ I am still going to be continuing it so don't worry. Right now though I'm a little stuck don't worry though it won't take a long time for me to continue. I just need to do a bit of "research" regarding a few of the characters that are in the story. It won't take too long though since I have the end already in mind. I just need the middle to match up.**


	6. Recaptured

Gray huffed as he walked leaning against the dog ear wizard who supported him like he would any other comrade. "Gray we should rest," Evergreen suggested as she put a hand on his shoulder gently with a worried look on her face. "That way we can at least seal some of your wounds."

Gray stated to the female Fairy Tail wizard, "I'll be fine as soon as my magic comes back. Until then I need to finish what I started all those years ago. I need to defeat him."

"Gray I suggest you don't even try," Lyon advised as he turned his head to look back at his fellow pupil. "There are some people who are incapable of ever changing."

"You're wrong Lyon," Gray said harshly as glaring at the older ice wizard. "I won't except that he can't be changed."

"I gotta agree with Gray on that," Laxus shrugged. "I mean look at me. I was as far gone as a wizard can get. I even had everyone from Fairy Tail attack one another."

Lyon gave the dragon slayer an icy glare. He knew exactly what the lighting dragon slayer was saying. He had been in Magnolia during that said day, he even saw the wizards harming one another. "Hey I remember that day," Toby exclaimed. "Remember when we saw that fast wizard fight with the wizard with the plant summoning wizard!"

Gray shook his head at the wizard that supported his as he made the other Fairy Tail wizards flinch back at the memory. "I am quite aware of what had transpired on that day," Lyon stated coldly. "I didn't know the details as it were. However Gray made it quite clear afterwords that it was- and I quote 'some guild stuff'."

"Yeah it was back then," Gray shrugged. "But that's water under the bridge now."

Laxus shrugged and stated, "It was a mistake from a naive wizard and that's that."

"Laxus you are can never be naive," Evergreen stated.

"I for once do not share your opinion," Freed stated. "But I will vouch that that day has served as a great lesson for all of us including Laxus."

"Like for us and Galuna Island," Sherry stated. "If Gray never showed up we wouldn't have known of Lyon's past."

"Let alone the pain he went through," Yuka added.

Toby smiled sadly as he remembered the day he had admitted his deepest secret the scarlet hair wizard after she had nearly killed him when completed the moon drip ceremony. Suddenly he exclaimed, "I just remembered!"

He stood there shocked as if he was surprised, and he nearly dropped the weakened Ice Wizard. Everyone turned and looked at the idiotic wizard in surprise. "What is it Toby," Yuka asked as he turned his full attention to the dog ear wizard.

"And I forgot again," Toby answered.

The Lamia Scale wizards sighed in a whole, they should have been used to his forgetfulness by now, but this just proved he was indeed an idiot. Lyon frowned as he too thought of all the events leading up to Galuna Island. He remembered all the research that he conducted before reaching that point, and somewhere along the lines a dim light bulb went on in his mind. "Sherry," Lyon asked the older hot pink hair wizard.

"Yes Lyon," she asked turning towards the white hair wizard.

"Do you remember the name of that guy that you taught magic to," Lyon asked her as he rubbed his chin deep in thought.

All eyes turned to the marionette wizard who frowned as she tried to remember as Lyon had requested. "I believe it was Del . . . more perhaps," she answered. "I don't really remember his last name other than it started with a 'w' I'm sorry."

"It can't be a coincidence," Lyon stated.

"It must be love," Chelia proclaimed.

"I very much doubt that," Evergreen stated as she scowled the young god slayer. "Gray did you ever mention this guy when you were with Delmore when you were younger."

Gray frowned as he tried to think of those blurry days. "I don't really remember," Gray stated hesitantly, "I might have mentioned him once or twice. But I have to agree with Lyon it can't be a coincidence that he just happened to be with him trying to revive that demon."

"Well well you figured out that puzzle," a voice crackled that seemed to come from the wall themselves.

Everyone looked around, and as they did they saw a man with a single eye appear out of thin air hanging from stones in the walls. Laxus fired a lighting bolt at the man who simply jumped landing behind them. "Who are you," Lyon demanded glaring at him.

"Someone that you and you team cased aside when you decided to melt the ice instead of making the one who enclosed it suffer," the man stated with venom dripping from his voice as he glared at the raven hair ice wizard as he spoke. "This will be a lot easier if you just hand him over to us."

"Sorry," Evergreen smirked as he wings appeared on her back.

"But if you mess with one Fairy Tail wizard," Bixlow continued as the three barrel like 'babies' rose up behind him.

"You mess with them all," Freed finished.

Lighting sparked off of Laxus who smirked at the man who stood in front of them.

Lyon glared at the man. _I thought they gave up_ Lyon thought to himself as he remembered the time he had separated from a group of wizards that did indeed want revenge against the cause of Delioria being sealed away. The worse part was he and his friends had each taught them how to use magic. Lyon put his hands together, and his cold black eyes looked over at the one eyed man. "Lyon," Gray shouted suddenly.

Lyon stiffened and looked over at the younger student to see Toby on the ground and Gray being pulled away from a portal. "NO," the older student shouted as he raced forward.

"Damn it," Laxus shouted, his furry sparking off of him that reminded Lyon a lot of Natsu when he was angered.

"Where did you take him," Yuka demanded as he knelt by Iron Head Toby.

All of them knew it took a lot to take Toby down despite him being a complete idiot. "Where else," the man crackled. "To Master Delmore. Soon he will do what you couldn't do Cold Emperor. He will both kill the demon and the one who forced it to be sealed away!"

"I will not allow my younger brother to be harmed by you fiends," Lyon shouted. "Even as far gone as I was I didn't ever wish for him to ever be harmed."

"Now you're speaking my language," Laxus chuckled. "You guys dared to hurt a Fairy Tail wizard sorry but we won't stand back and take this sitting down."

"Dark Ecriture : Slice," Freed called as he sliced not only the wall, but the one eyed man as well though only slightly.

Lyon scowled himself and called as he cast his spell, "Ice Make :Birds!"

The one eyed man smirked to himself, and placed his hands onto the ground and called, "Rock Make: Rock Guard!"

Lyon frowned as he watched the animated creation block everyone of his creations. "No prolem here boss," Bixlow shouted to Laxus me and Ice Wizard Senior will take this guy on.

Laxus nodded and led he other Fairies away. Lyon turned to his team and shouted, "Follow them and do whatever you can to save Gray Fullbuster."

His team nodded and ran to catch up with the other wizards. The one eyed man narrowed his only eye as he watched them go. "Not going stop them," Bixlow asked as his babies hovered repeating his last two words.

"Master Delmore wants all of you there to witness him defeat Deliora," the one eyed man stated. "To watch as you precious friend is given his sweet justice. However no one said we can't have our fun first."

Lyon and Bixlow thought the same thing as they scowled the one eyed man _He's twisted._


	7. Dolls and words

**Dolls and words**

"Lyon-sama," Sherry whispered, "I will make sure you reunite with Grey for love."

"Don't worry too much," Laxus stated, "Bixlow might be a bit strange, but that just makes him more powerful."

"His magic is Soul Magic," Freed stated. "Those dolls he has all are souls that he has complete controll over. They're his power."

"He sounds stronge," Yuka stated.

"He is," Evergreen stated. "We aren't the Thunder Legion just for the sake of it. Before Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Lucy all teamed up we were the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

"Now we're tied for that posistion," Freed stated.

"Nah," Laxus stated with a warm smile on his lips. "I think they more than earned that posistion. Especially Grey and Nastu those two are wrecking balls in the motion."

"I will have to agree with you on that one," Yuka stated remembering his fight with the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

A sword came out from no where nearly slicing Laxus as he came to a stop. "Damn it," Laxus snarled as he sniffed the air.

"Laxus what is it," Evergreen called out.

Suddenly he lanched himself at a wall. The Fairy Tail members didn't seem as surprise as the leader of the Thunder Lengion attacked a wall. "There you are," Laxus smirked as he looked into the hole he had created.

Suddenly a girl with a simple tanktop and very short shorts came out with a black scarf over her mouth. "How did you find me," she demanded as she pulled her scarf down.

"Your smell," he answered. "You attacked me and the other ice wizard. I don't forget a smell like that girly. Especially if they're the enemy."

"Well put," she smirked, raising a sword as if it came from thin air. "I have might only have Sword Equiped Magic, but it is more than enough to take you on. Laxus of Fairy Tail."

Laxus sank lower readying to launch when Freed and Sherry stood in his path. "Laxus find Grey you are the only one with the ability to find him in this maze," Freed stated.

"You made a promise to my first love that you would," Sherry stated. "I don't worry we will handle this."

Laxus took a step back looking at the two with doubt, but said nothing more as he race down a corridor leaving the two alone. "Be careful," Chelia called out to her older cousin.

"Of course," Sherry assured the younger of the two.

She hurried after the lighting dragon slayer wizard leaving the two of them.

Verday here I didn't abandon any of my stories, I normally think of the endings first and have to find my own way to get there. Trust me it is like being told to drive backwards while you have to face forwards. Difficult if you didn't have the side or rear mirrors. Sometimes I just lose my insperation and have to wait until it comes back.


	8. Distractions and Failure

Distraction and Failure

Laxus guided by the smell that belonged only to the ice wizard of his own guild. "Um Mister Laxus are we close," Chelia asked as she ran directly behind him.

"Yeah the smell's getting stronger," Laxus stated.

"So far we haven't seen anyone else," Toby stated, "we got off pretty lucky huh?"

"Don't speak of such things," Yuka stated. "you'll jinx us."

Laxus suddenly stopped as they came to an opening pressing his back against the wall. He put finger of silence to the other three. "What's wrong Mister Laxus," Chelia asked as quietly as possible.

"There are two people right in front of where we need to be," he answered. "Damn it we're so close."

"Leave this to us," Yuka stated as he stood full height next to Toby.

"Yeah we make great distractions," Toby stated smiling.

Yuka looked directly at the dragon slayer. "We never intended for Gray to get involved because it was Lyon's wish to spare him the heartache," Yuka stated. "Do what you have to to get him out of this."

Laxus nodded as both of the Lamia Scales males walked forward. Toby jumped forward as Yuka sealed off any magic the others could have. The two who stood in front of the door called more people, and Toby and Yuka retreated a different way than where the last two were. The group of gaurds followed them blindly leaving the door unprotected. "This is it," Laxus stated nodding as they raced foreward.

As he opened the door he saw Gray strapped down with more rune cuffs preventing him from moving. A light dome covered his head with branches and of circles all spread out around the room. One of the circles close to him showed Gray, Canna, and himself on a mission in their younger age. "How is it coming," Delmore demanded to a woman with curly purple hair.

"He's lived quite a life," she stated, "and he's fighting to keep the memory we need hidden deep inside his mind. Don't worry I almost got it."

"NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT," Laxus shouted.

Delmore tsked as he turned towards the inturders. "Sky God's Dance," Chelia recited as she got close to Delmore.

"You took your time," Gray chuckled as he looked at them wearily.

Sweat coated his face as he looked at the two who had finally arrived. "We got you Gray," Laxus promised as he moved to enter the circle.

However, he couldn't even take a single step inside as a magic barrier. Gray suddenly screamed in pain and gritted his teeth. "I didn't except you to actually make it with narry a fight," Delmore chuckled. "But this is as far as you go. That is if you don't want to hurt you comrade there. If anyone tries to enter other myself and that woman there it would be like harming him yourself."

"You bastard," Laxus yelled as the doors opened behind him revealing an exstasted, but alive Lyon.

Lyon's shirt and coat was missing, but other than that he didn't look any worse than normal. "Gray," Lyon shouted as he darted forward.

"Stop you'll hurt him," Laxus warned. "They made a barrier that'll hurt Gray if you even touch it."

"You monsters," Lyon growled. "How could you hurt."

"What do I care I will become a lengend 'The man who brought down a demond'," he laughed.

Lyon stumbled backwards as he looked at this manic man. A memory of the day that he too tried to stop the demond Delioria floated next to him. He saw himself on the ground _I will be the one to surpass Ur._

He found himself like a mirror image of this man who is in front of him. Lyon looked towards his fellow student of Ur. "I found it," the woman stated looking at Delmore.

Three different memory bubbles floated up to the woman. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she began to open and close her mouth trying to form words but none would come. "What's wrong with you woman activate it already," he shouted at her.

"Sir this boy has seen not just one demond," she stated to Delmore. "He has seen and saw the ending of all three."

Lyon's eyes widen in surprise. He was there with Grey to see the end of Delioria, but two others as well? "Lullby, Deliroia, and Doriarte," Gray chuckled, "each of them are of the creations that Zerfe created. Erza, Natsue, Lucy, and myself delt with each of them."

Delmore looked at the boy that laid defenseless inside of the barrier that. "You ruined it," the man shouted as he grabbed a weapon from his side as he left the circle. "You ruined my dream!"

The woman there covered Grey with her own body. "Stop it Delmore," she shouted. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Move it," Delmore shouted kicking the girl away.

"Ice Make : Eagals," Lyon summoned.

Birds made of pure ice bursted out of his palms hitting four different points outside of the circle. The barrier collasped and Laxus ran through. "Lighting Dragon: Claw," Laxus shouted as he sent a punch to the madman.

Grey smirked before he passed out. Laxus tore the cuffs off of Grey before he put Grey over his shoulder like a sack of patatoes. "Lets go," Lyon stated to Laxus.

"Wait please," the woman from before called. "Let me give you the reward first."

Lyon and Laxus stared at her in surprise. "You sent the job out," Laxus asked her.

She nodded. "Yes I heard what Delmore intended to do," she stated. "It didn't seem right to force this ceremony onto someone. I sent it to both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail with the intention to warn them to stay away from here. I knew that both housed the Children of Delioria, but I didn't know which one was the child he intended to use."

Laxus sighed, "Keep it. We didn't stop the ceremony anyways that was all Grey."

"I'm sorry," she stated. "I had to wouldn't you try to help the person you love?"

They didn't answer her, but there was no reason to answer anyways.

As Grey awoke he realized he was on a train without any pain. "What happened," Grey asked groggily.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Bixlow greeted.

"Land of the living," his dolls repeated.

"You finally woke up," Evergreen huffed.

"Did you sleep well," Chelia asked as he leaned on the backseat directly behind him.

"Yeah I guess," he answered. "Thanks for healing me."

She smiled bigger in response and then looked over at the motion sick Dragon Slayer who was sitting across the isle with Lyon and Yuka. Lyon looked over at him, and stated, "Delmore won't be trying that again. He's a broken man without a dream. The monster is gone and so is anyway to revive it. I made sure to destroy the book he used for this memory recovery ritual before we left. The client promised to make sure to keep Delmore far away from us as possible. But having a thousand bolts of lighting strike you isn't going to let you do anything for quite some time."

Grey nodded as he pressed his head to the window smiling to himself as he listened to Sherry and Evergreen argue about wheather or not she loved Elfman. Yuka and Freed were talking about books that they have read. _Looks like I wasn't need here afterall_ Grey thought to himself as he closed his eyes relaxing that the adventure was finally over. . .


End file.
